Chase! Chase! Chase!
Lyrics Nihongo 　あともう　３センチ　キミの　くちびるまで 　妄想うずまく　イカした夢は　なぜか 　これからってトコで　いつも　さめる 　わずかに　10センチ　伸ばす腕　ムナしく 　Shut!　閉まる扉　ホームに独り 　キミと　ガラスごしに　目と目が合う 　あぁ　ここは　ひとつ　笑うしかない 　白線のうしろ　立ち上がんだ 　不覚にも　涙がこぼれても 　Chase! 　ここは　ひとつ　笑うしかない 　いつか　キミまで　追いつくかナ Romaji ato mou sansenchi kimi no kuchibiru made mousou uzumaku ikashita yume wa nazeka kore karatte toko de itsumo sameru wazu ka ni juusenchi nobasu ude munashuku Shut! shimaru tobira home ni hitori kimi to glass goji ni me to me ga au ah koko wa hitotsu warau shikanai hakusen no ushi no tachi aganda fukaku ni mo namida ga koborete mo Chase! koko wa hitotsu warau shikanai itsuka kimi made oitsuku kana English Translation After another 3 centimeters, from your lips, Why is an excellent dream swirling in delusion? I am always waking up in there. Slightly 10 centimeters, I stretch my vain arms Shut! I close the door at home by myself. With you, I will meet you eye to eye through the glass Ah, there is only one I don't smile Behind the white line, we're rising Even in failure, my teardrops spill, Chase! I'll catch up to you sometimes Long Version 　あともう　３センチ　キミの　くちびるまで 　妄想うずまく　イカした夢は　なぜか 　これからってトコで　いつも　さめる 　わずかに　10センチ　伸ばす腕　ムナしく 　Shut!　閉まる扉　ホームに独り 　キミと　ガラスごしに　目と目が合う 　あぁ　ここは　ひとつ　笑うしかない 　白線のうしろ　立ち上がんだ 　不覚にも　涙がこぼれても 　Chase! 　ここは　ひとつ　笑うしかない 　いつか　キミまで　追いつくかナ 　掃いて捨てちゃうほど 　かわりはいるゾ、なんて 　No!　コレどうなの？ 　おじいちゃん　おばあちゃん！ 　すぐに　投げちゃ　いけないんだよね 　今も　昔も　これから　ずっと 　かわりの　僕は　どこにもいない 　もぅ　ここは　ひとつ　笑うしかない 　わかりあえる　その日が来るまで 　いつか　キミまで　追いつくかナ 　ふたりの距離は　縮まるかナ 　ノドの乾きも　わすれたまま 　終わらないよ　Chase! 　キミのかわりは　ひとりもいない 　キミのかわりじゃ　僕はいらない 　不覚にも　涙がこぼれても 　もう　ここは　ひとつ笑うしかない 　今も　昔も　これから　ずっと 　かわりの　僕はどこにもいない 　あぁ　そうだったのかって　きっと　きっと 　わかりあえる　その日が来るから 　Chase! 　今日も　ひとつ　笑うしかない Long Romaji ato mou sansenchi kimi no kuchibiru made mousou uzumaku ikashita yume wa nazeka kore karatte toko de itsumo sameru wazu ka ni juusenchi nobasu ude munashuku Shut! shimaru tobira home ni hitori kimi to glass goji ni me to me ga au ah koko wa hitotsu warau shikanai hakusen no ushi no tachi aganda fukaku ni mo namida ga koborete mo Chase! koko wa hitotsu warau shikanai itsuka kimi made oitsuku kana haite sute chau hodo kawari haite zo, nante No! kore douna no? ojiichan obaachan! sugu ni nagecha ikenain da yo ne ima mo mukashi mo korekara zutto kawari no boku wa doko ni moinai mou koko wa hitotsu waushikanai wakariaeru sono me ga kuru made itsuka kimi made oitsuku kana futari no kyori wa chijimaru kana nodo no kawaki mo wasureta mama owaranai yo Chase! kimi no kawari wa hitori moinai kimi no kawari ja boku wa iranai fukaku ni mo namida ga koborete mo mou koko wa hitotsu waushikanai ima mo mukashi mo korekara zutto kawari no boku wa doko ni moinai Ah, sou datta no katte kitto kitto wakariaeru sono me ga kuru made Chase! kyou mo hitotsu waushikanai Long English Translation After another 3 centimeters, from your lips, Why is an excellent dream swirling in delusion? I am always waking up in there. Slightly 10 centimeters, I stretch my vain arms Shut! I close the door at home by myself. With you, I will meet you eye to eye through the glass Ah, there is only one I don't smile Behind the white line, we're rising Even in failure, my teardrops spill, Chase! I'll catch up to you sometimes As I throw away wearing, I am instead, something No! How was this? Grandpa and Granny said, "Don't throw it straight away!" Even now and long ago, there is much My changes are not even here. Well, there is only one I don't smile I understand that day is coming I'll catch up to you sometimes Our distance is shrinking I forget that my throat is dry, It won't end, though. Chase! Your changes are not alone Your changes know that I'm not here Even in failure, my teardrops spill, Well, there is only one I don't smile Even now and long ago, there is much My changes are not even here. Ah, I remebered, surely, surely I understand that day is coming Chase! Even today, there is one that I don't smile. Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of チェイス！チェイス！チェイス！ can be found on the pop'n music 8 AC ♡ CS pop'n music 6 original soundtrack and on the hummingbird PARQUETS ～pop'n music Artist Collection～ album. Trivia *'チェイス! チェイス! チェイス!' received an EASY chart in pop'n music Sunny Park, replacing its old 5-Buttons chart. *'チェイス! チェイス! チェイス!' is mechanized as a hidden in HELLO! POP'N MUSIC. You will be able to receive this song after you fill up Shishamo's TOKIMEKI METER fully. Music CommentMusic & Character page (Japanese) A new life support youth song. It's a very catchy, upbeat pop tune. Difficulty & Notecounts RemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Fresh Jacket.png|チェイス！チェイス！チェイス！'s HELLO POP'N MUSIC!/pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Parquets Songs Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs Category:Manami Fujino Songs